The New Nest Leader
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: Aragog was dead and a new leader of the Acromantula colony needed to be picked. Three of his children were vying for the position, and only one would get it.


**The New Nest Leader**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

 **AN:** Captain of the Tutshill Tornados for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition - Round 13

 **Prompt:** Queen: Write about a character that can be considered dominant.

 **Word Count:** 1,282 words

 **~.~**

It was a sad time for the colony. The year was 1997, when the father and leader of a nest of Acromantula, large hairy spiders that were carnivorous, passed away. The nest lived in the Forbidden Forest next to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The father, Aragog, finally left the plane of the living and scuttled away to die apart from the nest and near his oldest and greatest friend, Hagrid, the Hogwarts Groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor. He had a long life filled with keeping his sons and daughters safe and protecting his territory from other predators.

Someone else had to take over the nest to protect them and keep everything orderly. The colony was split into ten division where one of Aragog's children were each the head of, and took orders from their father. One of Aragog's middle-born children wanted to be the leader of the nest, he already had a taste of leadership as he was in charge of one of the divisions. The oldest children were too old to properly take over the nest and would not live as long as their father did ruling over the colony. The youngest children were too inexperienced to take over and were more inclined to cause mayhem them order. So naturally, a middle-child was in the perfect position to become the head of the nest.

One of the children that wanted to take over the colony was Vorryn. All his brothers and sisters, while they did fight, got along with one another as all siblings did. Most did not want to take over the nest and were content with where they were. Only the leaders of their divisions could argue for the leadership of the whole nest, and only a few leaders wanted to take their father's position. Aragog's wife, Mosag, was the ultimate decider of what would happen.

"Quiet! Quiet!" Yelled the mother of the nest. "Everyone, we are here to determine who will take over my late husband's, and your father's, place as head of the colony."

Several pincers could be heard over the murmurings of the crowd. In front of the mother were three Acromantula's, who were the leaders of their own division and would fight over the placement of the ruler. The half-ring around the contestants were the rest of the division leaders along with some of the Acromantula in their division.

"First, we'll start off with Carinth, leader of Division 2," spoke Morag.

"Thank you Mother," Carinth stated. She walked slowly to the front before beginning her speech. "As one of the oldest Acromantula's in this colony, I know all the ins and outs of leading. I lead my own division and have helped father in some territorial issues with other predators in the forest."

Carinth kept speaking to sway the public opinion to her side. She kept her voice confident and strong. Her years as a leader of Division 2 helped her as no sound spider would follow her if she wasn't a boss in all she did. She gave many examples on why she should be the leader, her background in leadership was one of them.

'She's good,' Vorryn thought, 'but she's too old to lead.' Vorryn was right, while most of the Acromantula's knew she was a great leader, she was also getting on in years. Carinth wouldn't last too long as the leader before someone else would have to take her place. Vorryn knew he had a fifty-fifty shot at winning since the next to go was younger than him, where Vorryn was smack-dab in the middle of the age-group. Vorryn wrote off Carinth for the running as leader.

"Thank you Carinth. You may step back." Morag said in a loud voice to reach all of those present. "Next, will be Korv, leader of Division 5."

"Alright! Thanks Mama Morag!" Korv shouted excitedly. "So everyone knows I'm Korv. I like to keep things fresh so all the outdated things will go to open room for new things and ideas! So first I want to state that although I am young, I have many ideas that are worth using!"

Vorryn almost did a human-like move called face-palming. He was so close to doing so. He listened to Korv give his speech and the more Korv spoke, the more Vorryn knew he was going to win this competition. While Korv did have interesting ideas, he was just too young to take leadership of the whole colony.

"Thank you Korv, for your refreshing view. You may step back." Morag stated, her speech a little exasperated. "Next and last, will be Vorryn, leader of Division 8."

"Thank you Mother." Vorryn started. It was his turn and he would do this right. Vorryn was an interesting Acromantula. He was more interested in learning about their surroundings and other creatures than his brothers and sisters. This would give him an edge in the competition besides his cool and levelheaded nature.

Before Vorryn started his spiel, he lifted one of his legs to his side where he strapped a pouch to his body. In the pouch held one of his most prized possessions, it was a queen piece from a chess set. He learned that the queen piece was the strongest piece, he wanted to be like that. Vorryn wanted to be strong for his clan and lead them to a better future.

"Hello everyone, I am Vorryn. I believe I should take over as the leader of the whole colony for many reasons. For one, I have many, many years to go before I become too old to lead and protect my clan. I know the surroundings of the forest and who to align with and avoid if need be. I have already made peace with some of the other animals so we do not get attacked, seeing as my territory is close to other species."

Vorryn continued his speech, emphasizing his good points, such as his age, leadership, ideas, levelheadedness, and so on. He also commented on his room-to-grow attributes, such as learning from his mother and older siblings for knowledge that he hadn't encountered yet. He gave his speech to all present, and kept in mind to look at the head of the other divisions as he did so. He kept his talk prompt, full of life and never went on tangents, like Korv, nor did he make boring commentary, like Carinth.

"Thank you Vorryn." Morag nodded to him, "You may step back. Now that all who want the leadership of the colony have spoken. The leaders of the other divisions may speak with their members and then we will take a vote."

Vorryn was a little nervous but did not show it. He knew confidence was key. He took a calming breath as he waited for his siblings to make their judgement. It was not that long before everyone was done debating, then the count started.

"Now that we have all voted, myself included, here are the results." Morag stated. "Carinth, you have two votes. Korv, you have one vote. And Vorryn, you have five votes. Congratulations my son, Vorryn you are now the new leader of the Acromantula colony in the Forbidden Forest!"

A cheer erupted around Vorryn and he chittered excitedly. He had done it! He was now the new ruler of the colony. He knew he could do it, but now it was a reality. He could not wait to start his new duties and he knew he would not fail them. He had his father as a guidance in heart, and he knew his rule would go well.

 **~.~**


End file.
